2012
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2012'. Shows Series premieres * January - Wild Grinders on Nicktoons * February 4 - How to Rock * February 18 - Power Rangers Super Samurai * February 20 - Fred: The Show after previewing on January 16 * February - Monsuno on Nicktoons * April 14 - The Legend of Korra * June 18 - Hollywood Heights * August 4 - Robot and Monster * September 29 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Season premieres * January 9 - House of Anubis, season 2. * January 15 - H2O: Just Add Water, season 4 on TeenNick * May 6 - Winx Club, season 4 * June 11 - Figure It Out, season 5 * SpongeBob SquarePants, season 8 Series finales * November 23 - iCarly, five seasons. Specials * May 19 - Victorious: "Tori Goes Platinum" * June 9 - Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures: "Epic Break-Up" * November 23 - It's a SpongeBob Christmas! premieres on CBS * December 14 - Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale Movies Made-for-TV * March 10 - Big Time Movie * March 11 - Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * July 28 - Fred 3: Camp Fred * November 29 - A Fairly Odd Christmas Theatrical * October 26 - Fun Size Books * September 11 - The Sponge Who Saved Christmas Video games * March 6 - Nicktoons MLB (Nintendo 3DS) Home video releases Retail releases * January 3 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off * January 10 - The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation: Blowhole * January 31 - Hey Dude: Season 2 * February 7 - Rocko's Modern Life: Season 2 * February 14 - The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation: Get Ducky * February 28 - The Angry Beavers: Season 3, Part 1 * March 20 - Hey Arnold!: Season 2, Part 1 * March 27 - CatDog: Season 1, Part 2 * April 3 - Danny Phantom: Season 2, Part 1 * April 24 - The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Part 2 * May 15 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 2 * June 5 - CatDog: Season 2, Part 1 * June 19 - Hey Dude: Season 3 * July 3 - Rocko's Modern Life: Season 3 * August 14 ** The Angry Beavers: Season 3, Part 2 ** The Fresh Beat Band: The Wizard of Song * August 28 ** Danny Phantom: Season 2, Part 2 ** Nickelodeon Double Feature: Big Time Movie / Rags ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Ghoul Fools * September 4 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Halloween Two-Pack * September 11 - Aaahh!! Real Monsters: Season Three * September 25 - CatDog: Season 2, Part 2 * October 30 - SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas! * November 13 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 4th Season ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 5th Season ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 6th Season Manufacture-on-demand releases * February 7 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Season 1 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Season 2 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Season 3 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Season 4 * March 13 ** The Amanda Show: The Best of Season 1 ** The Amanda Show: The Complete Season 2 ** The Best of The Amanda Show * March 19 - The Amanda Show: The Complete Season 3 * August 7 - Fanboy & Chum Chum: Season One iTunes releases * January 9 ** Drake & Josh: Brotherly Bonding ** Team Umizoomi: Season Three ** Zoey 101: Peeps at PCA * January 23 ** Blues Clues: Play Pack ** The Fresh Beat Band: Play Pack ** Dora the Explorer: Play Pack ** Go, Diego, Go!: Play Pack ** How to Rock: Season One ** The Wonder Pets: Play Pack * January 24 - House of Anubis: Volume Five * January 30 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume Two ** FRED: The Show: Season One *May 7 - Winx Club: The Power of Believix: Volume One *June 25 - Winx Club: The Power of Believix: Volume Two Character exits * March 1 - Moose A Moose and Zee 2012